


Mi niño

by Aeren



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, J2, Jensen's fb, M/M, anon request, based in video, jared/jensen - Freeform, non-au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bueno, pues eso, que alguien quería un drabble acerca del video que Jensen ha publicado en su página de facebook con motivo del cierre de la décima teporada y yo no me he podido resistir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi niño

**Beteado por HermioneDrake y AuraSh, ya sabéis el disclaimer de siempre, estos chicos no son míos y esto solo ha pasado en ~~Vancouver~~ mi cabeza. Desde aquí miles de gracias al [señor Ackles](https://www.facebook.com/JensenAckles/videos/10152677244241755/) por dejarnos claro ~~una vez más~~ quien es y siempre será su niño, aunque dicho niño mida dos metros :D  
**

 

## Mi niño

—Al fin. —Las dos palabras se le escapan en el mismo momento en que el asistente que les ha grabado con el video cierra la puerta tras de sí. Ignora la risita de Jared y, de un par de zancadas, se asegura de que nadie pueda molestarles. Afuera se escuchan las conversaciones más apagadas de la gente del equipo, que bebe y celebra, un preámbulo para la fiesta de dentro de un par de días. Esa noche es algo solo para los que, como ellos, han dejado parte de su vida y mucho de su tiempo en Supernatural. Diez años y contando, como ha dicho Jared.

Se gira y no sabe cómo, pero de pronto tiene los brazos llenos de casi dos metros de hombre, que le empuja contra la pared más cercana con un gruñido gutural, hambriento y ronco. Jensen gime mientras abre los labios y deja que sus lenguas se rocen. Jared sabe a whisky y a algo dulce que no logra identificar. Ahumada y tibia, su carne lúbrica parece querer fundirle mientras le recorre con manos impacientes la espalda, abriendo las palmas en torno a los glúteos aprieta y eleva, frotando su erección con indecente urgencia. Jensen vuelve a gemir, no le importa una mierda sonar como una puta cría de doce años, no le importa nada más que el vértigo del deseo desarmándole las venas, no le importa nada más que la sensación candente del sexo de Jared clavándosele en el vientre, arrastrándose una y otra y otra vez contra su propia erección.

Se pelean con la ropa, torpes y urgentes, como si en lugar de diez años hubiesen pasado diez días. Le aparta de un manotazo la gorra que el más joven le ha robado un rato antes, para a continuación pasar las palmas abiertas por los antebrazos, admirando sin disimulo la piel dorada surcada de venas, salpicada de vello sedoso, sube más arriba, circundando con los dedos el contorno de los brazos, los hombros, el cuello.

—Espera —pide entre jadeos, sin aliento. Jared le ignora y tira de él, arrastrándole hasta el sofá, donde ambos caen convertidos en un ovillo de piernas demasiado largas, de manos demasiado torpes, de labios demasiado calientes. Al fin consigue su objetivo y, arqueando una ceja, le gana la batalla y ahora está a horcajadas sobre las caderas delgadas a las que los pantalones demasiado holgados no hacen justicia. Pasa el borde de las uñas por la piel del bajo vientre, resiguiendo la suave línea de vello que se pierde en el borde de la ropa interior, admirando el grueso bulto caliente que le palpita contra la palma cuando la extiende, sujetando. Puñados de carne obscenamente caliente, ya húmeda bajo los tejidos. Jared levanta las caderas, jurando, pujando contra su mano. Los mechones se le enredan entre los dedos de la mano que tiene libre mientras le obliga a abrir la boca y darle la lengua. Juegan, se retan, más dientes y saliva y ardor que besos. Cuando se apartan, Jensen cree que no hay nada más hermoso que la boca hinchada de su chico, de un rojo encendido por las caricias—. Espera, Jare.

Jared protesta, a medias un lloriqueo, a medias un gruñido, le mira activar la cámara del móvil y sigue a lo suyo, húmedos besos mientras tira de la camisa blanca de Dean, deshaciendo sin orden los botones del pantalón, apartando los bóxer, hasta que el elástico está bajo los testículos y su erección gotea encima de esos dedos.

—Aparta eso, Jen —le pide, tironeando de sus muslos, obligándole a levantarse, desde detrás de la lente sus mejillas parecen más rojas, las pestañas oscuras y curvadas aletean, escondiéndole el ámbar ahumado de los iris.

—De eso nada —anuncia, levantándose más, dejándole deslizar la cabeza, hasta que nota la lengua sonrosada paladearle, lametones leves, delicados, delirantes—. Esto es para nosotros… joder, sí…

Jared cierra los dedos en torno a la base y le mira desde abajo, malicioso y al mismo tiempo jodidamente adorable, con esa cara de no haber roto nunca un plato que él mejor que nadie sabe que es eso, una fachada.

—Pervertido. —Recorre con suavidad la corona casi púrpura con los labios, arriba y abajo, dejando un rastro brillante de saliva y preseminal.

—Pensé que era tu director favorito —consigue articular entre temblores. Pierde el enfoque un par de veces cuando Jared le lleva hasta el fondo de su garganta de una sola vez, succionando y tragando, estrujándole tal y como a él le gusta. Jared tiene la frente empapada de sudor y a Jensen le tiemblan las piernas, le laten los huevos de las ganas, quiere, _necesita_ correrse. Jared le deja ir y mira a la cámara mientras lame ese grueso hilo de viscosa humedad que conecta sus labios entreabiertos con el glande que tiene a solo unos centímetros.

—Sigue… —ordena, o eso intenta, en realidad lo suyo es más una súplica.

Jared ríe, hundiendo la nariz entre los ásperos rizos cobrizos que le tachonan el pubis, tiene las mejillas manchadas de preseminal y está olisqueándole y lamiéndole con esa parsimonia que solo deja para las veces en que quiere volverle loco. Está dividido entre la necesidad de hundir los dedos y hacerle abrir la boca y tomarle y las ganas de alargar el momento. El teléfono vibra y Jensen gime al notar el aliento ardiente en la piel húmeda.

—Como me pones, cabrón, no sabes las ganas que tenía de pillarte a solas, Jen, todo para mí, tu chico —dice al fin el más joven, Jensen le nota tiritar entre sus piernas, como si estuviese montando un potro salvaje, todo carne prieta y energía contenida. La idea de desnudar esa hermosa polla y dejar que Jared le folle, cabalgarle hasta notarle explotar dentro, es irresistible. Gira las caderas y empuja de nuevo, ansiando una satisfacción que no alcanza, que su novio no quiere darle. Siente los dedos explorando, más allá del periné, un pulgar, rozando el musculo, que late de necesidad.

—Mío _, mi niño_ —susurra ronco, sollozando de pura lascivia cuando ve esos labios sedosos cerrarse en torno a la erección, apoya los pulgares más allá de las mandíbulas, y puja, usándole sin descanso, perdido en la lúbrica sensación de la lengua recorriendo su extensión, de la garganta que le acoge, de la expresión de puro morbo que su chico tiene impresa en el rostro. Ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando el teléfono acaba entre sus cuerpos, que se mueven al unísono sobre el sofá. Ofuscado, deja que el orgasmo se abata sobre él. Jared se arquea, succionándole como puede. Cuando acaba, lame los restos de su esperma de la barbilla, los labios, el cuello. Alza la camiseta blanca y chupa uno a uno los pezones morenos, siguiendo el sendero que le lleva hasta ese premio que ha estado ansiado toda la noche.

 

Mientras se deshace de las ropas que sobran, contempla a Jared, que le mira a su vez. Jensen está dividido entre la necesidad de saborearle y la urgencia de llenar ese vacío que los dedos de su amante no han colmado. La visión del miembro desnudo le decide y mientras gatea hasta volver a tenerle debajo, tropieza con el móvil ya olvidado. Displicente, se lo alcanza a Jared, que le sonríe, sabiendo lo que viene después.

—Te toca a ti, nene —anuncia antes de meterse dos dedos en la boca y empaparlos a conciencia, los lame, jadeando, cuando los aparta, los ojos de Jared están del color de la brea a causa del deseo, Jensen se acaricia a sí mismo, contorsionándose, mostrándose, dejándole admirar—. Vamos a por el puto Oscar, Jared.

 

 

 


End file.
